User blog:Numbuh 1375/Transmission 1...
Transmission 1 start... Operation S.T.A.R.T Super Tantalizing Awesome Revengeful Treats Hello, my name is Numbuh 1375. I am one of the new adult spies of KND, having just turned eighteen. I am known by several as one of the best, but I disagree with that, for I am still learning. I am breaking protocol for typing out this information, but I don't care. Reason for that as some of my fellow adult spies have betrayed me. You see, we were trying to get inside a candy factory. It had come to my attention that some adults were making candy that forced kids to grow up mentally. At least, that's what I thought, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, there we were, fixing to bust in, when I suddenly I found myself blacking out. Now, I am not some average eighteen year old. I can hold my own in any situation, so you could imagine my surprise when I work up in a cell with my teammates seemingly knocked out, dreaming of Rainbow Monkeys. Of all things... I was shocked to see the legendary Father standing in front of my cell. All I thought was that he looked too ugly for my tatses, but enough of that. He looked at me with those red eyes of his and laughed. He was happy that he had caught me, the legendary Numbuh 1375. He said it was an honor to meet me, and I said it sure as you know what wasn't an honor to meet him. He laughed once again. I spat on his shoe, seeing some smoke come up. That's when I heard the creepy laughs known to all members of KND. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Ugh. I want to barf just from typing that. They laughed at me, saying they knew I would be rude. As they laughing at my apparent rudeness, I took out a device I made for myself. It is called the S.T.A.T. Super Tough Awesome Thingy I attached the black ring to my left index finger and started laughing at them as my muscles grew. When they stopped laughing, I was standing outside of a cell in many pieces. They just smiled at this. Now Father was laughing. He said he knew I would fall into his plan, but he said he also knew he would need help to defeat me. That's when former Numbuh 11, Cree, appeared. She was in her samurai ninja outfit, staring me down. As her helmet disappeared, she smiled at me. "Well well, it has been a long time," she said as she took out her swords. I simply scoffed at her as she lept towards me. I simply grabbed the swords and threw her into the nearby wall as softly as I could. I wanted to knock her out, not kill her. This time, I heard applause. That's when former Numbuh 274 met my eyes. Ol' Chad. He simply just went straight towards me. I then realized what he was doing when his body became enveloped in steel. The tackle from him hurt a little, but the concrete wall was worse. When he kept coming, I just punched at him. By golly, he'll think twice before trying that again. I then stood up from the rubble and looked at Father and TDCFDTL. I set the S.T.A.T to max, and then charged at them. It was obvious that the information about the candy factory was just a trap. Then I stopped charging, as I started thinking. I was the one who usually got missions details first, not last. I then turned to my teammates, who were standing up. To say the least, I was shocked and appalled at them. They betrayed me. I didn't ask. I didn't need to. All I knew was that everyone in the building was now my enemy, and somthing was telling me this was gonna get ug... Transmission Interrupted... Category:Blog posts